Letting Go
by Bluemoon375
Summary: He was sick of pretending she was still there, that she still cared. He had to let go.


_It was so long ago yet in my mind it seems like it was only yesterday we met. I'm sure neither of us expected anything to come from that small chat we shared that afternoon we ran into each other at the café. It seemed so harmless, just a local farmer talking with pop star from the city who decided to lay low for a while conversing, yet after you left my view you simply couldn't leave my mind. You couldn't understand how happy I felt the next day when I came across you again and you actually wanted to talk to me again even offering to be my friend. Again, it seemed like such a simple gesture at first but I guess neither of us really expected things to go the way they did. With Spring Thanksgiving coming up I remember you constantly shifting our conversations towards romance and relationships, hoping to catch a glimpse at the feelings you hoped I had for you. Sure enough, despite our fears, our feelings for one another were mutual and we were able to begin our relationship successfully. _

_If only that was the hard part…_

_I knew what I was getting into when I decided to go out with a celebrity but when the time came for you to leave the island to resume your career it still wasn't easy. I can still feel the wind glow past me when I think of that evening I saw you off at the dock. I remember your warm embrace as you hugged me goodbye and slipped that poem of yours into my pocket. Our poem. With you so far away and your letters taking so long to arrive I found myself constantly rereading it in my spare time to remind myself about how much I cared about you. Even with the distance between us growing each day I never found myself truly closer to anyone else. You know, it's funny to finally admit this now but I always thought of you as something of an angel. I never did get around to telling you about how much I struggled to find a reason to get out and smile each day before I met you. Meeting you felt like I was given a guardian angel or something. _

_That's probably why it started to hurt when your letters started to arrive further and further apart. _

_You started to grow distant and not just because you were always on tour. Your letters seemed to lose that special feeling they once had and grew shorter and shorter with each one I received. I always told myself it was because you were busy but I guess deep down I know the truth… _

_So, I guess I'm writing this because I want to see how you've been lately. It's been, what, about three seasons since we've talked. I guess I've been starting to feel lonely again. If you could, please write back when you can._

_Love_

_From,_

_Mark._

Rereading it again to make sure it was what he wanted to say, Mark gently folded the letter before placing it the envelope. He then reached in his the pocket of his pants and pulled out another folded piece of paper. "A Fall Thanksgiving poem for you" it read on the outside. He was about to place it in the envelope beside his letter when he stopped for a moment and unfolded it. It had been so long since he had read it and he was beginning to forget how it went. Before he could refresh his memory a rumble of thunder echoed through the skies like a voice telling him to stop. He shut his eyes and nodded his head as if to agree. He refolded the poem and slipped it in the envelope beside the letter before sealing it. "To Lanna" was all it read on the front.

"Hope this reaches you…" He said quietly as he looked down at it.

He stared at it for another moment before winding up his arm and throwing the letter as hard as he could off the top of the mountain beyond the island's forest. He fell down to his hands and knees and watched as the wind carried it off into the distance before dropping it into the ocean below, the waves beginning to carry it even further away. His eyes remained fixated on the small speck of white floating about the water until it was finally no longer visible. Taking a deep breath, he sat up and once again reached into his pocket this time pulling out a photo. It was him and Lanna on their first date at the fireworks festival. He looked at the smile that was on both of their faces and tried to form it himself but his heart simply wouldn't let him anymore.

"Goodbye Lanna…" He whispered.

As soon as he loosed his grip on the photo the wind from the storm swept it out of his hands and out to sea. He didn't even bother to see where it went. All he could focus on at the moment was how it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Sure he was still alone but at least he was no longer pretending he wasn't now.


End file.
